Une famille si compliquée
by Eclat d'Argent
Summary: OS: Melissa est belle, puissante, surdouée, elle a tout pour elle. Mais elle est trop différente. Seth est dragueur, farceur, populaire: il a tout pour être heureux. Mais on ne lui a jamais fait confiance. Agena est asociale, peu puissante, mordue de potions. On l'a toujours traitée plus bas que la terre. Ils ne s'entendent pas. Suivez la rentrée de Melissa à Poudlard. POV des 3


Na : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis nouvelle ici et c'est le premier récit que poste. J'aimerais donc avoir vos avis, je n'ai jamais fait lire mes histoires à personne et je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Merci à ceux qui auront le courage de poster une review :-D

Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout est à JK Rowling, à mon plus grand désespoir !

Bonne lecture !

Eclat d'Argent

POV Melissa Tordane

J'ai toujours eu l'impression de faire tâche partout où j'allais. Commençons par ma famille. Je ne leur ressemble pas. Lorsque moi je suis blonde comme les blés, mon frère, ma sœur et mes parents sont tous bruns, alors que moi j'ai les yeux verts, mes parents les ont bruns et mes frères et sœurs bleus. Jamais personne ne m'a comprise, je suis une sorte de « bizarrerie » pour eux. La fille-qui-ne-parle-jamais. La-fille-qui-est-toujours-dans-la-lune. On n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Qui se préoccuperait d'une petite fille renfermée, qui ne dit pas un mot et qui semble ne pas s'intéresser aux autres ? Personne.

Enfermée dans ma solitude, j'ai fini par me mettre à la lecture, et apprendre, encore et encore, autant de choses que je le pouvais dans l'espoir, qu'un jour, je puisse intéresser quelqu'un. Ma vie est devenue une routine, un cercle vicieux dont je n'arrivais pas à m'extraire. Je me levais, je m'habillais, je mangeais, j'étudiais, je remangeais et je me couchais, et ainsi de suite tous les jours jusqu'à mes 11 ans. J'emmagasinais tellement de connaissances que je pouvais réciter n'importe quel ouvrage d'une traite sans la moindre once de difficulté. J'étais confinée dans ma chambre, à tel point que ma famille a presqu'oublié mon existence. Jusqu'à ce que ma lettre n'arrive. Là, ce fut l'effusion. J'avais enfin accompli quelque chose dans ma stupide vie, j'étais reçue à Poudlard comme à peu près 9/10 de la population sorcière anglaise avant moi ! Un exploit, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai ressenti aucune joie. Aucune émotion. Rien que le néant. Je me souviens avoir supporté deux ou trois accolades, puis de m'être reculée afin de jauger mon public. J'ai dû avoir une sorte de rictus méprisant dont j'avais le secret, avant de demander calmement à ma mère : « Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre, maintenant ? ». Ils se sont alors tous affaissés. Ils semblaient même ne pas y croire. Une enfant qui ne saute pas de joie en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard ? Ça n'existait pas ! (jusqu'à moi !). En même temps, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Lorsque ma sœur ainée, Agena, a reçu sa lettre, elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle a fait exploser toute la cuisine (pièce où elle a reçu sa lettre). Toute la famille avait en effet peur qu'elle ne soit cracmole car elle n'avait jamais fait de magie accidentelle. Il s'est avéré qu'elle n'était juste pas extrêmement puissante, lacune qu'elle comble en étant la meilleure élève d'Europe en potion. Mon grand frère Seth nous avait quant à lui réservé une semaine entière de blagues aussi stupides les unes que les autres, à commencer par la traditionnelle teinte des cheveux made in Seth. Une fois, Agena s'est retrouvée avec chaque cheveu d'une couleur différente et qui clignotaient à différentes intervalles. Ce n'était pas vraiment joli à voir.

Bref, ma famille et moi ne nous comprenons pas. Agena et Seth sont tous les deux à Gryffondor, comme mes parents avant eux. Forcément, ils s'attendent à ce que j'entre chez les lions également. Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, ce n'est pas comme si ça me concernait. De toute façon, mes parents et moi n'avons jamais réellement communiqué. Ils sont beaucoup trop occupés à se crêper le chignon pour des choses débiles les unes que les autres. Pour vous donner une idée des thèmes de leur dispute, cela se résume parfois à : «- Jason, je t'avais dit d'acheter du papier toilette ! –Ah, j'ai sûrement oublié. –Tu 'as dit que tu étais allé en courses pourtant ! –Mais j'y suis allé ! –Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il rien de nouveau dans le frigo ? –Mais tu m'avais dit de ne pas racheter de nourriture car nous pouvions déjà nourrir un régiment ! –Tu mens ! Avoue, tu étais chez ta maîtresse ! – Ascella ! Tu ne vas pas encore recommencer avec tes stupides crises de jalousie ? –Je me contente d'énoncer des faits véridiques ! –Tu racontes plutôt n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher ces âneries ! –Oses me faire croire que tu ne m'as jamais menti ! –Ascella ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, ça fait 23 ans, quand vas-tu donc tourner la page ? »

Ma mère souffre de paranoïa depuis qu'elle a découvert que son mari avait eu un enfant avec sa sœur avant qu'ils ne se marient. C'est là qu'intervient Evan, c'est mon demi-frère. C'est celui que j'apprécie le plus, malgré nos nombreuses années de différence. Il ne parlait jamais plus que nécessaire et ne venait pas nous prendre dans ses bras au moindre chagrin. Ce n'était pas son genre. Non, lui vous balançait vos quatre vérités dans le blanc des yeux avant de lister tous vos défauts, pour finir par un « Bon, ça aurait pu quand même être pire, t'as peut-être encore un zeste de cerveau dans ta boite crânienne. » C'était un sacré numéro, un Serpentard dans l'âme. Ça fait 6 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'avais alors 5 ans. Il est parti à 17 ans pour échapper à l'ambiance un peu spéciale de chez nous. Il m'a beaucoup appris sur la vie, lui qui avait déjà tant perdu. Issu d'une relation d'un soir entre notre père et la sœur de celle qui deviendra sa femme, il a également perdu sa sœur et sa mère à 8 ans, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est venu chez nous. Je n'étais pas encore née à l'époque. Sa sœur a été assassinée dans la rue et sa mère a mis fin à ses jours par elle-même. Notre père ne l'a jamais reconnu et l'a toujours considéré comme un « bâtard ». Difficile de se sentir aimé dans ces conditions.

Ma situation me semble dérisoire par rapport à la sienne. Pourtant, je vis un peu la même chose. Je suis presque sûre que mon père a des doutes sur ma paternité alors que ma mère est trop occupée pour se préoccuper de moi. Mon frère a une réputation de Don Juan à maintenir et ma sœur passe tout son temps sur ses potions. La dernière fois où j'ai adressé la parole à Seth, c'était pour l'insulter de divers noms d'oiseaux lorsque mes cheveux sont devenus rouge sang striés de mèches vert caca d'oie. Un savant mélange auquel il a goûté peu après. « La vengeance est un plat à savourer sans modération », aurait approuvé Evan.

Parfois, je me dis que ma famille entière est folle à lier. Ma mère et mon père semblent même tout à fait respectables à côté de mes tantes et mes cousins. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la mère d'Evan qui s'est suicidée, paix à son âme. Parlons plutôt de la plus jeune sœur de ma mère, Lindsey. Celle dont on ne doit absolument pas parler sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La honte de notre famille. Une Mangemorte. Mes parents ont toujours voulu me cacher cet état de fait, mais il aurait vraiment fallu que j'ai de la merde dans les yeux pour être aveugle à ce point. Ses atrocités sont détaillées dans tous les journaux. Pourtant, rien ne la prédisposait à un tel avenir. C'était même une jeune fille charmante, gentille, prévoyante, facile à vivre selon le journal intime que tenait ma mère pendant son adolescence. Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, reste à savoir repérer la faille. Les plus jeunes enfants de ma tante Lindsey, mes cousins donc, entrent aussi à Poudlard. Cela allait se révéler intéressant. Enfin une chose digne d'intérêt.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas la seule chose digne d'intérêt. Sortant de ma rêverie mélancolique, je pus observer à loisir le Grand Hall de Poudlard. Immense, flamboyant, imposant, mystérieux. Tellement de choses à la fois. Je n'avais pas assez d'yeux pour tout regarder. C'est _ça _que j'aime à Poudlard. Ces secrets, ces choses à découvrir, cette étonnante concentration de magie, cette sensation de commencer une nouvelle vie. De recommencer à zéro. Lorsqu'une Professeur à l'air sévère et tellement pincé que ses lèvres en étaient inexistantes eût fini de nous parler des quatre maisons de Poudlard dont je savais déjà tout, elle nous fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je restai figée quelques instants avant d'être bousculée par un garçonnet blond à l'air hautain. Cependant, rien ne put me déranger alors que je contemplais le Plafond Magique, les quatre grandes tables, les milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Bref tout ce qui faisait la fierté de cette école. Je vis au loin quelques fantômes déambuler dans la salle, attendant probablement de nous effrayer. Je retins un ricanement avant de continuer à avancer avec mes condisciples. Rien ne pouvait me faire moins peur qu'un vulgaire fantôme. A part peut-être Seth. C'était une réflexion intéressante dans laquelle je me replongerais volontiers plus tard. J'avais autre chose en tête pour le moment. A savoir, que faisait un miteux chapeau posé sur un tabouret bancal devant la table des Professeurs sans que personne hormis les Premières Années ne trouve ça complètement ridicule ? Je retins un soupir de frustration. Je détestais ignorer quelque chose. Le chapeau poussa même le vice au point de se mettre à chanter et j'eus énormément de mal à retenir mon fou rire. Et on disait de Poudlard qu'elle était la meilleure école de Sorcellerie d'Europe ? La belle affaire ! Je ne sortis de ma torpeur que lorsque la même professeur pincée énonça un premier nom sans grande conviction. Ce devait être lassant après un moment, de faire ça chaque année. Je me surpris même à la plaindre sincèrement. Observant aux alentours, je repérai immédiatement mon frère et sa bande entourés de filles auxquelles ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des clins d'œil suggestifs. Désolant. Ma sœur, à quelques places plus loin, ne prêtait aucune attention à la répartition. Je me surpris à sentir un petit pincement au cœur. Ils auraient au moins pu faire un effort et être attentifs cette année. Mais après tout, à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient déjà manifesté une once d'intérêt. J'aurais dû m'y habituer. Mais comment s'habituer à la solitude ?

« Lestrange, Hailey », poursuivait la professeur alors que je sortais de nouveau de ma torpeur pour assister, intéressée à la répartition de ma cousine. Le Choixpeau se trouvait encore à quelques centimètres de sa tête, que déjà, il proclamait « SERPENTARD ! ». Son frère jumeau, Louis, subit le même traitement. Alors que le Professeur enchaînait sur la prochaine personne, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en observant les jumeaux. Les cheveux noirs, longs pour la fille, courts pour le garçon, la carrure élancée et sportive, la taille imposante et surtout les yeux noirs où dansait une lueur de folie me fascinèrent. Ils étaient inquiétants. Ils avaient 11 ans. Dès que mon cerveau enregistra cette information, je compris que ces deux-là étaient définitivement dangereux et devaient être surveillés de près. Je n'avais cependant rien à voir dans cette affaire, aussi, je rangeai cette information dans un coin de ma tête tout en réalisant que leur demi-sœur ainée, mon autre cousine Grace, était exactement leur contraire. Assise à la table des Poufsouffle, la charmante rouquine applaudissait et accueillait chaque nouveau avec chaleur. Je me surpris à vouloir apprendre à la connaitre. Si j'allais à Poufsouffle…

« Tordane, Melissa » , scanda encore le professeur, imperturbable. Je déglutis difficilement, et commença à m'avancer lentement. Je sentais le regard de centaines d'autres personnes ce qui me mit mal à l'aise, moi qui n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention. Lorsque je m'assis sur le tabouret, je vis du coin de l'œil que Seth avait reporté son attention sur moi et m'observait avec une expression neutre. Il me jaugeait, cherchait à savoir si j'étais vraiment digne d'être dans la famille. Ma Maison répondrait à sa question. Gryffondor, oui. Les autres, non. Ma sœur semblait adopter le même état d'esprit, bien qu'elle prenait apparemment cet évènement avec moins de sérieux que mon frère. Son livre de potion était sûrement plus attrayant…

Le Choixpeau tomba sur mes yeux et tout ne fut plus que ténèbres. Je frissonnai alors qu'une voix retentit à l'intérieur de ma tête. C'était une sensation assez désagréable. Je le ressentis comme une violation de ma vie privée. «- Une Tordane ? Je me souviens d'un autre jeune Tordane que j'ai envoyé à Gryffondor… Une personnalité typiquement adaptée à cette maison. Je n'ai aucun regret. Pour l'autre par contre… Cette petite aurait pu aller à Serdaigle… -C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est ma répartition, pas celle de mon frère et ma sœur, alors j'aimerais que vous en veniez au but ! –De la personnalité, beaucoup de caractère…. Tu es une contradiction toute entière petite ! Ton cerveau est complètement submergé d'informations. Je vois que tu es déterminée, ambitieuse et que tu veux faire tes preuves. Tu ferais une parfaite Serpentard. –Non ! –Pourquoi donc ? –J'ai dit non, point. Vous voulez que je sois encore plus exclue que je ne le suis déjà ? Mettez-moi à Gryffondor et qu'on en parle plus. –Oh que non ! Tu n'as rien à faire à Gryffondor, je peux te l'assurer. Tu es beaucoup trop sage, posée, et réfléchie pour cela. Mais, oui ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu seras à… SERDAIGLE ! »

Chancelante, je retirai le Choixpeau pour le remettre à la Professeur debout près de moi. Alors que je commençais à rejoindre la table qui m'acclamait, je vis mon frère me lancer un regard déçu et désintéressé. J'avais perdu le défi qu'il m'avait lancé. J'étais trop différente. Ma sœur s'était déjà éclipsée, le ventre vide. Je n'étais donc déjà plus intéressante. La boule au ventre, je m'assis près d'un jeune garçon qui s'obstinait à secouer sa baguette magique dans tous les sens pour obtenir –en vain- une étincelle. Je le regardai faire, légèrement amusée, avant de lui donner un coup de coude et de le faire par moi-même. Ebahi, le garçonnet me fit un franc sourire et me tendit sa main. « Je m'appelle Alioth ». « Salut Eliot ». « Alioth, je m'appelle Alioth ! », s'écria le petit, décontenancé. Je me contentai de lui envoyer un sourire narquois. Je me fis la promesse de toujours l'appeler Eliot dès que j'aperçus l'énervement du garçon. Ce dernier passa d'ailleurs outre mon « erreur » et se mit à me conter avec entrain comment il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard ainsi que l'incompréhension de ses parents moldus. Levant les yeux au ciel tout en souriant doucement, je sus dès ce moment-là que ma vie allait seulement commencer. Poudlard m'avait fait naître une deuxième fois.

POV Seth Tordane

On a toujours dit de moi que j'étais incapable d'être sérieux. Incapable d'être responsable. Je suppose que c'est vrai. On ne peut pas vraiment me faire confiance.

Un jour, alors que j'avais 12 ans, ma mère m'a demandé de veiller sur ma sœur Melissa âgée de 9 ans. J'ai eu beau supplier, hurler, claquer les portes et bouder, rien n'y fit. Mes parents avaient rendez-vous à Gringotts et ma plus grande sœur avait pris un emploi à mi-temps et n'était donc pas là. C'est donc à moi que revint la tâche de m'occuper de Melissa. Enfin… m'occuper est un bien grand mot. Melissa ne parlait jamais, ne riait jamais, ne pleurait jamais. Son visage semblait figé dans une expression totalement neutre, elle ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre émotion. Ma mère s'était inquiétée, durant un temps, l'avait emmenée chez des spécialistes qui avaient juste détecté une intelligence étonnamment supérieure à la normale. Je m'étais dit que c'était donc normal chez les surdoués d'être asocial et n'en avais pas fait tout un plat. J'avais tort, évidemment. On ne s'est jamais occupé de Melissa. Elle semblait toujours tout savoir faire toute seule et ne demandait jamais rien. J'ai honte d'y repenser, mais je l'oubliais, parfois.

Ce jour-là, j'avais invité des amis chez moi, profitant de l'absence de ma famille. Ma sœur était confinée dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude, et ne me poserait donc pas le moindre problème. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs sorciers, lorsque mon meilleur ami, Elnath Fizbizar (nous avons apparemment plusieurs ancêtres en commun, Fizbizar étant le nom de famille de mon demi-frère et de ma tante), communément appelé Fizz, a proposé une partie de Quidditch. J'adorais et j'adore toujours le Quidditch, une proposition aussi alléchante ne pouvait que m'attirer. J'acceptai aussitôt. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous amuser gaiement sous la chaleur étouffante d'août. Mes amis ne partirent qu'en début de soirée, et à mon grand soulagement, juste avant le retour de mes parents.

Nous n'avions rien remarqué de spécial jusqu'au dîner. Ma mère a alors hurlé « MELISSA, ON MANGE ! », comme elle le faisait quotidiennement, trois fois par jour, pour être précis. Aucune réponse ne lui est parvenue. En colère, je me souviens l'avoir vue monter les escaliers et ouvrir violemment la porte de la chambre de ma petite sœur. Elle ne rencontra que le vide. Ma sœur n'était pas dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle y était tout le temps en dehors du repas. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vue dans le salon. Lentement, ma mère s'est retournée, m'a fixé de ses yeux perçants et son regard s'est fait flamboyant de colère. « OU EST TA SŒUR ? », m'a-t-elle hurlé d'une voix tremblante, où on pouvait percevoir de la panique. Mon père s'est levé et a pris les choses en main. Avec ma grande sœur, revenue du travail, et mes parents, nous avons cherché dans les moindres recoins de la maison à la recherche d'un quelconque indice permettant de retrouver la petite blondinette, sans succès. Ensuite, tout s'enchaine dans mon esprit : l'appel aux Aurors, les avis de recherche, la Une à la Gazette du Sorcier… Mes parents ne mangeaient presque plus et ne me parlaient plus pour éviter de m'étriper. Même ma grande sœur pourtant imperturbable semblait paniquée. Cela a duré une semaine.

Une alerte disparition a été mise en place dans le monde sorcier, elle a d'ailleurs été créée grâce à ma sœur. Des recherches ont débuté, et les Aurors m'ont interrogé longuement. J'ai dû avouer ne pas l'avoir surveillée, préférant jouer avec mes amis. Je me suis pris la plus belle punition de ma vie : j'ai été interdit de Quidditch pendant un an. J'étais furax, mais je le méritais. Au bout de cette interminable semaine, on a fini par retrouver ma sœur. Elle était dans la forêt en train de faire griller un morceau d'un quelconque animal, assise dans un abri de fortune, les cheveux emmêlés, les vêtements sales. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi heureux en la voyant. Elle passa quelques jours à Ste Mangouste et les journaux n'arrêtaient pas de raconter combien c'était un exploit qu'une fillette de cet âge ait pu survivre. C'était juste ainsi que fonctionnait ma sœur et son esprit logique. Elle ne paniquait jamais. Plus tard, Melissa nous a expliqué qu'elle avait voulu voir de plus près ce qu'était le Quidditch et était sortie pour nous observer, mes amis et moi. Puis, elle a vu une plante rare en bordure de la forêt en face de notre manoir, et s'y est dirigée, récoltant de plus en plus de plantes et s'enfonçant par là-même dans la forêt. J'étais sensé la surveiller. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

Voilà pourquoi mes parents ne me font pas confiance du tout. Il y a peut-être aussi le fait que je suis un farceur né, je passe donc mon temps à les faire enrager. Ma mère dit souvent que même ma tante Emie ne causait pas autant de problèmes. Lorsque je lui ai demandé qui c'était, elle s'est renfermée mais m'a tout de même répondu qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, demi-sœur pour être précis. Ma mère a deux demi-sœurs, Emie est la plus âgée des deux. Elle m'a également expliqué qu'elle était la mère d'Evan. Tout s'est alors éclairé. Evan, notre demi-frère, le fils de notre père. Et de notre tante, apparemment. Nous avons une famille si compliquée. Cela vire presque dans le mélodramatique, quand on y pense. Tante Emie s'est suicidée à la mort de sa fille et Tante Lindsey (la plus jeune) est une dangereuse Mangemorte, une folle à lier. Voilà qui nous donne une sacrée réputation, tiens.

En parlant de famille, je tiens à préciser que Evan et moi nous détestons. Peut-être était-ce nos natures trop différentes ? Lui, trop Serpentard, moi, trop Gryffondor. Dans tous les cas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un bail. Il est parti i ans, j'avais 8 ans. Il en avait 17. La seule chose que nous partageons, c'est notre parfaite connaissance du château.

Car, forcément, en tant que membre d'une bande de farceurs, je me dois de connaitre le château par cœur. C'est probablement, avec le Quidditch, mon passe-temps favori. Faire des blagues, emmerder le monde… Surtout mes sœurs, Melissa et Agena.

Tout comme Melissa, Agena est asociale. Elle ne parle pas, elle passe son temps à étudier, comme notre petite sœur. Cependant, alors que les raisons de Melissa pour agir ainsi me semblent extrêmement floues, celles d'Agena sont limpides. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même depuis son enfance, quand les autres enfants ont commencé à la traiter de cracmole. Les insultes ne se sont pas apaisées beaucoup avec le temps, et j'imagine que c'est sa façon de se protéger. Agena s'entend plutôt bien avec les parents, au contraire de Melissa.

Un autre de mes passe-temps dont j'ai oublié de parler, c'est la drague. Draguer, c'est tout un art. Il fait savoir parler avec tact, dire les bonnes choses au bon moment, complimenter subtilement la dame qui fait battre notre cœur. Comme je vous le disais, ce n'est pas pour les amateurs. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi je m'exerce en ce moment, assis autour de la grande table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Nous attendions tous l'arrivée des premières années dans un joyeux brouhaha qui faisait grimacer les professeurs assis à leur table. J'adressais mon sourire le plus innocent à mon professeur d'Astronomie qui se contenta de me regarder, suspicieuse. Pour une fois que je n'avais rien fait de mal ! C'était un comble ! J'allais m'en indigner haut et fort à mon meilleur ami, lorsqu'un grand bruit nous fit tous tourner la tête. Les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir, et des enfants, certains à peine plus grands que Flitwick, commencèrent à avancer timidement en jetant des regards mi- émerveillés, mi- intimidés autour d'eux. Je me désintéressai vite d'eux pour me reconcentrer sur ma jolie voisine à laquelle que fis un charmant sourire avant de me lancer dans le récit d'une blague salace qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Je m'amusai un certain temps avec la jeune fille, elle aussi en 4ème année et qui devait s'appeler Rachel. Ou bien était-ce Stacy ? Après tout, quelle importance…

Ce fut seulement le chant du Choixpeau qui me sortit de ma rêverie. Ce dernier parla comme toujours des quatre fondateurs et des différentes qualités des maisons. Rien de bien intéressant, en somme. Je me retins de bailler lorsque la prof de Métamorphose commença à appeler des noms. « Clarke, Shelby » ouvrit le bal en étant envoyée à Poufsouffle. Un petit garçon rondouillet suivit et fut accueilli à Serdaigle, qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre, sous les acclamations de ses camarades. Il avait l'air soulagé. J'en fus légèrement amusé. Le souvenir de ma propre répartition me revint en mémoire, et je m'empressai de le chasser non sans un léger rire. Il faut dire que parler Quidditch avec un Choixpeau n'était pas vraiment une chose courante… La première qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor fut accueillie par de véritables ovations à notre table. « Deauclaire, Adrian » n'eut pas la même chance à Serpentard. Il faut dire que ce dernier faisait parti d'une famille particulièrement engagée dans la lutte contre la magie noire, et Serpentard était LA maison de la magie noire. Pas très bien vu. Un certain « Fletcher, Alioth » rejoignit Serdaigle d'un pas précipité, il en oublia même d'enlever le Choixpeau, ce qui déclencha de nombreux rires dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque nous fûmes calmés, la directrice-adjointe reprit sa lecture en appelant « Lestrange, Hailey ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. La répartition de ma cousine, la fille de ma tante Mangemorte. Cela promettait d'être enrichissant. Pas vraiment surprenant mais enrichissant. Comme je m'en doutais, ma froide cousine aux cheveux de jais embrassa Serpentard, suivie de son jumeau, Louis. Je me détachai dès lors du reste de la répartition. C'était toujours si long… Je baillais bruyamment lorsqu'un nom faillit me faire tomber du banc. « Tordane, Melissa », venait d'être appelée. Ma petite sœur. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée ! Diable, j'avais même totalement oublié que c'était sa première rentrée aujourd'hui ! Abasourdi, je secouai doucement la tête avant de me reconcentrer sur Melissa. Cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à avancer lentement, comme pour nous faire attendre exprès. Elle en était parfaitement capable. Elle ferait une parfaite Serpentard, d'ailleurs.

Cette pensée m'horrifia, et lorsque ma jeune sœur s'assit sur le tabouret et me regarda, je ne pus que lui faire un regard suppliant. Si seulement, elle pouvait être à Gryffondor ! La parfaite occasion de me rapprocher d'elle. Toutes nos conversations se finissaient toujours par une dispute. C'en était presqu'un rituel, mais c'était particulièrement lassant. Son regard de glace me fit frissonner, alors même que j'étais à des dizaines de mètres d'elle. Je vis d'ailleurs ce dernier glisser et venir fixer Agena, assise quelques places plus loin, avec les sixièmes années. Son livre de potion devant elle, elle avait pourtant son regard fixé sur notre petite sœur. C'était tellement étrange que ce devait être noté : elle avait un livre de potion devant elle et ne le lisait pas. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai cru à une hallucination.

Reportant mon attention sur Melissa, j'attendis impatiemment le verdict du Choixpeau. Ce dernier était posé sur sa tête depuis au moins une minute, et un silence de plomb régnait depuis dans la Grande Salle. C'était déconcertant. Je croisai alors le regard d'Agena qui me désigna notre sœur du menton. Le cœur battant, je savais que nous étions dans le même état d'esprit. Nous trépignons littéralement sur nos chaises. Puis finalement, le silence se brisa alors que le Choixpeau s'écriait : « SERDAIGLE ! ».

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de déception. Et une excellente occasion de mieux la connaitre venait de s'envoler. Une de plus. Mais en même temps, si j'avais dû parier, j'aurais pensé que Melissa aurait fini à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Selon moi, Melissa a supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard, par égard pour nous (la famille). Il fallait vraiment qu'elle nous aime quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même pour ça. Je croisai le regard perçant de Melissa un dixième de seconde et n'eut pas le temps de lui sourire qu'elle regardait déjà la place qu'occupait Agena. Je remarquai alors qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Ce n'était pas sympa pour Melissa, ça, me dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pas sympa du tout. Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne sa table. Là-bas, elle sembla apprécier le petit Fletcher de tout à l'heure, et au vu de son sourire narquois, leur amitié allait être explosive. J'eus un sourire désabusé. Je savais que je l'avais perdue. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas moi qui lui apporterait le bonheur qu'elle méritait, et comme le dit le dicton : « Parfois, la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'on peut faire à une personne, c'est de la laisser partir. » Avec mélancolie, je fermai les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, mon masque était de nouveau en place. Avec un sourire faux, je dirigeai mon regard sur Rachel –ou Stacy- et lui fit un clin d'œil. Parfois, il est plus facile de cacher ses véritables émotions sous un masque de bonheur perpétuel. Parfois même, on s'identifie tellement à ce masque qu'on en oublie qui on est. Je crois qu'à force, je me suis perdu moi-même.

POV Agena Tordane

Quand j'étais petite, tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, je rêvais d'un monde sans magie. Je vois déjà vos sourires ironiques, mais je vous arrête tout de suite. Je suis une sorcière, c'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois fière de l'être. De quoi pourrais-je être fière, d'ailleurs ? A 6 ans, je n'avais toujours pas manifesté le moindre signe de la présence de la magie en moi alors que mon petit frère de 4 ans, Seth, faisait déjà voler ses jouets pour s'amuser. Et je ne parle même pas de ma petite sœur qui avait à peine 1 an à l'époque. Rien que de penser à elle, je sens ma gorge se serrer de jalousie. Melissa était, et est toujours, belle. S'il n'y avait que ça, je n'en aurais pas fait une histoire. Mais elle était également d'une intelligence hautement supérieure à la normale et utilisait de la magie à volonté depuis l'âge de 10 mois. Des médicomages l'ont diagnostiquée « d'une puissance exceptionnelle » et la rumeur a couru qu'elle serait même d'une puissance presqu'égale à celle de Dumbledore au même âge.

Et moi j'étais là. J'observais, je ne disais rien. Et dès que j'étais seule, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que c'est de voir ses parents s'émerveiller devant les prouesses de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur, puis de voir immédiatement leur expression changer lorsqu'ils vous voient. La fierté laisse place à la déception, l'amour à la compassion, l'admiration à la pitié. Je suis même sûre d'avoir déjà vu sur mon père une expression de dégoût.

Une Cracmole dans la famille ! Dans une si puissante famille, qui descend des Fizbizar, affiliés à Rowena Serdaigle. C'était une honte, une abomination. Une abomination qu'il fallait s'empresser de cacher au reste du monde. Sait-on jamais, elle pourrait être jalouse, faire de l'ombre à ses frères et sœurs… En tout cas, c'est ce que pensaient mes parents. Je me souviens parfaitement de nos sorties au parc. De comment mes parents me couvraient pour qu'on ne puisse pas me reconnaitre. Car il était déjà de notoriété publique que j'étais Cracmole. Comment aurais-je pu espérer autrement ? « Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse que tes parents ne te placent pas en orphelinat ! », m'avait un jour craché un vieux sorcier qui passait par là et qui avait vu les larmes qui dévalaient mes joues.

Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. J'ai eu une enfance horrible. Les enfants me montraient du doigt, ricanaient, se moquaient, me persécutaient. Alors que j'avais 9 ans, j'avais pris l'habitude de marcher le long d'un sentier qui bordait une rivière près de chez nous. C'était mon coin à moi, le coin où je pouvais espérer du calme, de la sérénité. Un peu de paix. Ce jour-là, comme tous les jours, je me baladais tranquillement lorsque je suis tombée sur un groupe d'enfants qui avaient à peu près mon âge. Le plus âgé devait avoir 14 ans, le plus jeune une dizaine d'années. Je les ai vus esquisser un sourire carnassier avant de se rapprocher de moi. Lentement, très lentement. Plus je reculais, plus ils avançaient. Pendant ce temps, ils m'insultaient « Allons, petite, que pourrais-tu faire contre des _sorciers ?_ Toi, une pauvre et misérable _Cracmole _! Les gens comme toi ne devraient même pas exister, il faudrait les éradiquer, étouffer cette maladie dans l'œuf avant qu'elle ne touche des gens _respectables_ ! » Je me suis alors retournée et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je courais, je courais, je courais et je les entendais derrière, si nombreux, ricanant comme des porcs. J'avais mal à la cheville car je m'étais pris le pied dans une racine, j'avais les cheveux emmêlés, je dégoulinais de sueur. Enfin, pas seulement de sueur. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues alors je poussais des gémissements apeurés. J'étais seule dans un coin totalement désert, avec une bande d'une quinzaine d'enfants qui voulaient me faire du mal. Mes parents m'avaient pourtant dit de n'approcher personne, de rester dans ma chambre. J'aurais dû les écouter, m'étais-je dit à l'époque. J'avais des crampes partout, je trébuchais à chaque pas.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment j'ai bien pu m'échapper. Je suppose que c'était un sacré coup de chance, le premier depuis le jour maudit où je suis née. Alors qu'une minute auparavant, je me trouvais perdue quelque part dans la forêt qui se trouvait à côté du sentier, l'instant d'après la maison était devant moi. Maintenant, que j'y pense, peut-être ai-je fait tout de même un acte de magie accidentelle dans ma jeunesse. C'était tout de même une sacrée coïncidence que j'ai retrouvé la maison aussi vite ! Mais de toute façon, même si je m'en étais rendue compte à l'époque, à qui aurais-je pu le révéler ? Mes parents m'auraient tapoté gentiment la tête en feignant de croire ce que je disais avec de grands sourires hypocrites. Jamais ils n'auraient cru un traitre mot de ce que je leur racontais. On aurait juste cru que je tentais de me rendre intéressante ou d'attirer leur attention. On m'aurait lancé un « Egoïste ! » bien placé avant de me renvoyer dans ma chambre sans plus s'y intéresser.

Même si je suis à présent âgée de 16 ans, il m'arrive encore d'y penser et de me rappeler toute cette souffrance, cette détresse qui a été synonyme de mon enfance. L'anorexie, les fugues, les tentatives de suicide… Je suis passée par tout pour appeler à l'aide et je n'avais même pas 10 ans. Personne n'a jamais rien vu. L'injustice qui a fait naitre mon frère et ma sœur aussi puissants et moi aussi incapable me sautait aux yeux. J'ai tout essayé pour plaire à mes parents. Pour compenser tout ce que j'aurais dû apprendre à Poudlard dans quelques années, j'apprenais la théorie avec les vieux livres d'Evan, mon demi-frère qui avait déjà fini ses études. J'aurais pu leur réciter n'importe quel manuel scolaire, s'ils avaient seulement accepté de m'écouter. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour les aider autant que possible : je faisais les tâches ménagères, la cuisine, je gardais Seth et Melissa… Mais rien ne les satisfaisait. J'étais un échec. Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Au début, rester avec Seth me permettait de garder un contact humain avec quelqu'un qui ne m'insultait pas, Melissa ne disant jamais un mot. Puis Seth a grandi, s'est fait des amis et a commencé à me prendre de haut, à se sentir supérieur à moi. J'ai abandonné l'idée de lui parler. En fait, j'ai abandonné l'idée de parler à quiconque. Ma vie était monotone, rien d'extraordinaire de s'y passait. Parce que, il faut bien l'avouer, je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire. Je n'avais même pas de pouvoirs magiques.

J'ignore quand j'ai compris que tous mes efforts étaient vains. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de plaire à une société qui ne voulait pas de vous. Quand j'ai compris que jamais je ne verrais arriver ma lettre pour Poudlard. Mais quand j'ai réalisé tout ça, je me suis rendu compte que, qu'importe ce que je pourrais faire comme exploit un jour, ce ne serait jamais assez bien pour mes parents. Et j'ai arrêté de les aider, d'essayer de leur faire plaisir. J'ai vécu pour moi seulement.

J'étais seule au monde à présent. Enfermée dans ma dépression, j'étais attirée par tous les côtés sombres de la magie. Seules les potions m'étaient accessibles. Alors je me suis livrée corps et âme à cette discipline. J'ai passé des heures et des heures, des jours et des jours, des mois et des mois, et même des années à me plonger dans mes livres de potions. Je les savais par cœur. J'étais tellement fascinée que je n'avais plus le temps de me morfondre. A quoi bon ? J'étais résignée. J'avais fait mon deuil de la magie à présent. Je mon consacrais donc entièrement aux potions. Elles étaient dès lors tout ce qui comptait pour moi. J'avais enfin un équilibre.

Et forcément, tout se brisa en une journée. Le juillet de mes 11 ans, pour être exacte. J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai fait exploser ma cuisine. On ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! On n'avait décemment pas pu me faire supporter ces 11 années d'insultes, de railleries, de persécutions pour finalement m'annoncer que c'était faux, que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques ! J'avais enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie et tout venait de se briser à nouveau. J'allais devoir me réadapter, encore. Alors que j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais rêvé, supplié, prié pour recevoir cette lettre. Cependant, à ce moment-là, je l'aurais bien rendue.

Pire, je pense que je ne voulais en fait pas voir tout ce soulagement, cette fierté sur le visage de mes parents. Ça me donnait envie de vomir. Toute cette hypocrisie… Ces années à m'ignorer, à me lancer des regards mi- dégoûtés mi- déçus venaient de s'estomper d'un coup de baguette magique ! (c'est le cas de le dire !).

Je suis partie pour Poudlard, bien sûr. Pour voir le côté positif des choses, je me disais que je pourrais concocter mes potions en toute légalité. Je fus envoyée à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Je ne vais pas faire comme tous ces petits égoïstes avides de compliments qui prétendent ne pas savoir pourquoi ils ont été envoyés dans leurs maisons respectives. Je sais parfaitement que je suis courageuse. Peu de gens auraient réussi à ne pas garder de rancœur après tout ça. Pourtant, je n'en veux pas à mes parents. La haine n'engendre que la haine. L'indifférence est parfois plus douloureuse à supporter.

Pour ce qui est de mes frères et sœurs… Je ne vois pas quoi reprocher à Seth. C'était encore un gamin. Il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Melissa, par contre… Melissa et moi ne partageons aucune complicité. En toute sincérité, je ne peux réfuter que ma jalousie a probablement réduit à néant mes chances de m'entendre avec elle. Cependant, pour ma défense, ma petite sœur était aussi asociale que moi. C'était peut-être même pire. Elle ne lâchait pas un mot, son expression était toujours la même. On ne se parlait peut-être jamais, mais elle, elle me regardait. Je sentais son regard. Comment ne pas le sentir, d'ailleurs ? Si captivant, si gênant, si perspicace… J'avais toujours l'impression de passer sous des rayons X. Pas une sensation particulièrement agréable. Tout ça pour dire que les rares fois où nous nous sommes parlées, il s'agissait de telles banalités qu'elles en étaient presque ridicules. Je me sentais gênée avec elle, c'était comme vivre avec une étrangère.

C'était presque pareil avec mes parents. Nous échangions des banalités, mais jamais l'un de nous ne se dévoilait. C'est la même chose encore aujourd'hui.

Avec mon demi-frère, Evan, le fils de mon père et de ma tante Emie, c'était différent. Il comprenait ma souffrance, la respectait. Mais lui souffrait déjà tellement de la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aider à surmonter tout ça. Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il puisse surmonter les siennes. Maintenant, la question ne se pose plus : il s'est enfui de la maison à 17 ans, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. J'avais 10 ans.

Ma famille est d'une rare complexité. Nous sommes supposés être du côté de la Lumière, pourtant ma tante Lindsey est une Mangemorte. Mon demi-frère est le fils de mon père, mais ce dernier le traite depuis son enfance comme un bâtard qu'il aurait recueilli par pitié. Ma mère et mon père sont toujours mariés alors qu'ils se demandent le divorce mutuellement tous les trois mois. C'est d'un ridicule…

Et moi, je suis au milieu de tout ça. Une autre bizarrerie de la famille, une sorcière prise pour une Cracmole depuis son enfance, passionnée de potions et asociale à souhait. Chouette tableau. J'ai de graves problèmes de confiance. Je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à quelqu'un, ce qui m'a déjà coûté les quelques amis qui avaient réussi à m'approcher dans un passé monstrueusement lointain.

C'est sans doute ce qui explique pourquoi je suis assise seule en ce moment à table de Gryffondor, un livre de potion devant moi dont je parcoure les lignes sans vraiment les voir. J'entends autour de moi les bruits des conversations, des éclats de rires, des disputes. Tout ce qui fait parti du quotidien de Poudlard. Malgré mes réticences, j'ai très vite remarqué que Poudlard était ma maison. J'aurais beaucoup manqué si je n'y étais pas allée. J'y ai appris tellement de la vie, j'ai grandi ici. Le château sera toujours une partie intégrante de ma vie. Distraitement, j'entends les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrent, sûrement pour laisser entrer les premières années. Je ne relève pas la tête. Qu'est ce que cette répartition aurait de différent par rapport aux autres années ? Rien du tout. Elle ne méritait donc pas mon attention. Le brouhaha qui emplissait déjà la salle augmenta avec l'arrivée des petits. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je luttais pour rester concentrée. Des commentaires fusaient de partout « Oh, tu as vu comme ils sont petits cette année ? », « Je te parie que les deux blonds iront à Serpentard, ils ont trop l'air louche », « le brun, là-bas, c'est pas le fils d'une Mangemorte ? »

Agacée, je relevai enfin la tête de mon bouquin et embrassa la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Comme à tous les festins de rentrée, les quatre tables étaient particulièrement agitées et les étudiants s'interpellaient à tout bout de champ pour se raconter leurs vacances. Je songeais avec nostalgie à mes vacances solitaires lorsque le Choixpeau entama sa chanson quotidienne. Je baillai peu discrètement. Pour en avoir entendu 5 jusqu'à maintenant, 6 avec celle-là, je pouvais affirmer sans hésitation que le Choixpeau ne variait jamais les sujets qu'il plaçait dans ses chants. Toujours et encore les fondateurs et les qualités des maisons. C'en était devenu lassant.

Je rabaissai donc mes yeux sur mon livre et étudia plus sérieusement. Les noms d'ingrédients défilaient devant mes yeux, et je les mettais secrètement au défi de me surprendre. Je les connais tous, sans exception. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai le prix de la Meilleure Elève d'Europe en Potion. J'ai non seulement un don, mais également de nombreuses années d'études et de dur labeur derrière moi. Le temps sembla défiler alors que j'apprenais passionnément la recette d'une potion délicate et extrêmement dure à préparer. Cependant, lorsqu'une troisième Gryffondor rejoignait notre table, je me rendis compte que la répartition n'avait commencé que cinq minutes auparavant.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me pris la tête entre les mains. Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu oublier pour être aussi nerveuse et aussi distraite ? Voilà trois fois que je lisais la même ligne ! Alors que je me massais les tempes et qu'un petit Serdaigle maladroit rejoignait sa table, l'illumination me vient. Melissa ! Melissa rentrait à Poudlard cette année ! Aussitôt, je me mis à la chercher du regard parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été réparti et n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa chevelure blonde comme les blés parmi toutes ces têtes brunes. Elle ne semblait pas intéressée par ce qui se passait devant elle et paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.

Curieuse, je continuai à l'observer jusqu'à ce que ce fût au tour de ma cousine Hailey Lestrange d'être répartie. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion. C'était une Serpentarde dans l'âme. La fillette observait la salle avec un rictus méprisant et se croyait visiblement supérieure à tous ses autres camarades. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoya chez les Serpents, elle releva la tête d'un air hautain et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table. Son frère eut exactement les mêmes réactions. C'était fou ce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Inquiétants, certes, mais fascinants à regarder, sans aucun doute.

Ma sœur ne fut appelée que dans les derniers. Je la vis avec éblouissement s'installer gracieusement sur le tabouret bancal et fut prise d'une autre bouffée de jalousie et de honte. Ma propre répartition s'était plutôt mal déroulée…. J'étais tombée de mon siège à l'entente de la voix du Choixpeau dans ma tête. Un moment particulièrement humiliant, il faut l'avouer. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Seth qui regardait étrangement dans ma direction. Il me fit un signe de tête que je lui rendis. C'est là que je saisis l'ampleur de la situation. Melissa était tellement…Serpentard. Elle finirait à coup sûr chez les verts et argent et je n'imagine même pas la beuglante qu'elle allait recevoir. Les colères de maman étaient sans aucun doute particulièrement effrayantes et longues. Lorsque le regard de ma sœur rencontra le mien avant de disparaitre sous le Choixpeau, il me sembla qu'elle paraissait tout à fait sereine. Cette fille était définitivement incompréhensible. Je ne veux même plus me souvenir de mes jambes flageolantes et de la sueur qui perlait de mon front alors que j'étais appelée devant tout le monde. Bien sûr, et je m'y attendais, j'eus droit à des critiques peu discrètes : « Ils acceptent les Cracmol à Poudlard maintenant ? », « Agena Tordane ! Et puis quoi encore ? Le directeur est définitivement devenu sénile ! ». Charmant accueil, n'est-ce pas ? Ca s'était estompé avec le temps. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de me faire insulter au détour d'un couloir, et ceux qui ont dit qu'on s'habitue à ce genre de choses peuvent bien parler, mais c'est toujours aussi difficile à supporter !

« SERDAIGLE ! » Je sursautai violemment. Plongée dans mes pensées peu joyeuses, j'avais complètement oublié la répartition. Lorsque l'information atteignit mon cerveau, il ne me fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour deviner que Melissa avait dû supplier le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. Car, franchement, plus Serpentard qu'elle, tu meurs. Je vis avec une certaine fierté ma petite sœur retirer le Choixpeau de sa tête et défier la Grande Salle du regard. Si seulement j'avais eu son assurance… J'aurais tellement voulu être comme elle, blonde, belle, puissante, charmante, séduisante, mystérieuse… Elle avait tout pour elle. Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais, tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Misérablement, je baissai les yeux sur mon livre de potion et j'eux envie de pleurer. Il était sûr que Melissa serait populaire. Bien qu'elle soit solitaire, je suis persuadée qu'il ne s'agit que d'une façade qu'elle utilise avec nous. La vraie Melissa ne demande qu'à sortir. Et quand ce sera fait, je n'aurais plus qu'à détourner les yeux une fois de plus sur la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. Moi qui n'ai que mon livre de potion comme ami. Il faudrait que je supporte les regards remplis de fierté de mes parents envers Melissa et ceux indifférents ou déçus envers moi. Comme toujours. C'est ainsi que vont les choses, j'imagine.

Brusquement, je me levai, attrapai mon livre de potion et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. On ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Pourquoi l'aurait-on fait, après tout ? Je ne suis personne. Même mes frères et sœurs ne remarqueront pas mon absence. Les larmes aux yeux, je rejoignis ma salle commune en courant et me laissa tomber sur un confortable canapé rouge. Mélancolique, je songeai à ce que ma vie aurait été si j'avais été aussi puissante que les autres. J'aurais eu des amis, une vie sociale, j'aurai peut-être même été populaire. « La vie a quelque chose à offrir à chacun de nous, m'a un jour dit Evan. Il faut juste savoir saisir sa chance ». Avec amertume, je souhaitai de tout mon cœur que mon demi-frère ait raison.


End file.
